


The Boy Who Lived

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Acceptance, Accepting Draco, Angst, Draco feels bad, Drarry, F/F, F/M, FTM, Field Trip, Gay, Harry forgives him, Hogwarts Eighth Year, M/M, Nervous Harry Potter, Some angst but fluffy ending, They are gay for each other, Transgender, but fluff, don’t ask me to do that, i won’t murder you guys, lgbtq+, that’s a little weird tho, transgender Harry Potter, unless you want me to, weirdos
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:20:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23183146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “I...I don’t think we’ve met...sir?”The giant let out another deep thundering laugh. “Hagrid’s the name. You wouldn’t remember. You were jus’ a wee lad.”“Lass,” Vernon grumbled. “Wee lass, I think is what you meant.”Hagrid gave Uncle Vernon a puzzled look. “No, I’m quite sure I said that right. Isn’t that right, ‘Arry?”Harry gave a wide-eyed look toward his aunt and uncle before turning back to Hagrid. “Yes. You did,” he squeaked.DISCLAIMER: Once again my attempts on taking over JK Rowling’s mind via mind control has failed, so the wizarding world of Harry Potter belongs to herWARNING! This story may contain triggering themes such as: body dysphoria, PTSD, depression, child abuse, and anxiety. You have been warned!
Relationships: Dean/Seamus, Draco/Harry, Ginny/Luna, Ron/Hermione
Comments: 20
Kudos: 163





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I decided to make this fic to spread more transgender positivity. I, myself, identify as my natural born gender, but I did do research on Transgender individuals so that I could make this fic as accurate as possible. This isn’t meant to offend anyone, and I realize that this is very off-canon, so if that isn’t your cup of tea I recommend reading some of my other fics or checking out someone else’s works. We’re here for a good time so spread positivity and not negativity. I love you all, and hope you enjoy this fic.

Harry bolted upright, his eyes wide with shock. The shack was going to come tumbling down, by the sound of it. Dudley jerked awake as another crash knocked against the shabby walls.   


“What the bloody fuck is that!?” Uncle Vernon voice thundered. He grabbed a rifle and shakily pointed it at the door. Aunt Petunia stood behind him, her hands drawn closely around her chest and lips pursed.

Harry’s hands went to his ears as the door was swung open with amazing force, causing it to fly off the hinges. A giant man with a wild mane of black hair walked through the doorway. His ebony eyes glinted when he caught sight of Harry. He stooped over as he took a step farther into the hut. He grabbed the door with meaty hands and placed it back at it’s rightful spot. 

“It’s been a long journey. A cup o’ tea would be nice right about now, eh ‘Arry?” He provided a smile and a deep laugh. 

Harry stared at the big man with an open mouth. 

“Who the hell are you?!” Vernon shouted. The man ignored him, turning to Harry. 

“Harry, my boy!” He greeted. Harry felt he could cry, though he wasn’t quite sure if it was out of fear of happiness quite yet. Maybe this man was here to save him...or to kill them all. He didn’t know yet. “You’ve grown so much since the last time I saw ya!” 

“I...I don’t think we’ve met...sir?”

The giant let out another deep thundering laugh. “Hagrid’s the name. You wouldn’t remember. You were jus’ a wee lad.” 

“ _Lass_ ,” Vernon grumbled. “Wee _lass_ , I think is what you meant.” 

Hagrid gave Uncle Vernon a puzzled look. “No, I’m quite sure I said that right. Isn’t that right, ‘Arry?” 

Harry gave a wide-eyed look toward his aunt and uncle before turning back to Hagrid. “Yes. You did,” he squeaked. Vernon turned a very unflattering shade of purple, but before he could say anything, Hagrid spoke. 

“Ah! I almost forgot to give you yer cake! Here ya go.” Hagrid shoved a white box into Harry’s arms. He hesitantly opened it to reveal a pink frosted cake with green writing spelling out “ _ Happy Birthday Harry”.  _

Harry gave a sort of manic laugh. “Is...is that all...you came here for?” 

Hagrid stared blankly at Harry. “What do ya mean? I’m ‘ere to take you ta Diagon Alley.” 

“W...what?” 

He saw something click in the giant’s brain. He turned to Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia. “Have you told him, ANYTHING?” 

Vernon scoffed. “Why would we tell  _ her  _ about any of that evil?” 

Harry winced, taking a step back. He could feel the tension in the room slowly growing, suffocating him. Hagrid calmed himself before turning back to face the small boy. “Yer a wizard Harry,” he declared.

Harry stood there, dumbfounded. “I’m...I’m a what?” ( **I’m sorry I had to do it)**

“A wizard, of course. You know, magic an’ all that.” 

Suddenly everything that had ever happened to Harry made sense. The disappearing glass and all those letters. And the countless other times unexplainable things had happened. “A...a wizard?” Hagrid nodded. 

“Harry Potter! ‘The Boy Who Lived’!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed!! <3


	2. A wonderful start to the week

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What in Merlin’s tits just happened!? Draco asked himself. He might be going crazy. The trauma finally had gotten to him and now he was having hallucinations. That had to be it. 
> 
> “Malfoy,” Harry greeted once more. Draco stood there in utter shock. Why was he suddenly so casual. What was going on?
> 
> “What the fuck,” is all he responded with. Harry let out an unstable laugh. He was shaking head to toe, his eyes wild with panic. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I’m sorry for this chapter being a bit short. I just needed to get this bit over with. A sort of introduction to the drama and angst about to go down >:) 
> 
> ANNOUNCEMENT! I am also searching for a beta to look over my drafts and edit them/make them sounds smoother, so if you’re interested, please please let me know! 
> 
> One more thing. I am in desperate need of more music to vibe to whilst writing the gay. Comment your favorite song, album at the moment to help a desperate potato. Love you all!

The moment Harry found out about the field trip to Washington state, his immediate reaction was to  _ not go. _ Oh how he wished that he had said no _.  _ How he wished that he could have uttered that one word to Ron and Hermione. But no. He just  _ had  _ to make his friends happy. Didn’t he deserve to make himself happy for once? 

Apparently the answer was no, because he was currently standing in the middle of a field with all the other eighth years, gathered around a shoe. The shoe was their portkey, due to leave in ten minutes. 

He wiped his damp hands on his baggy jeans, looking around at the others gathered around the shoe. Everyone seemed relaxed...excited even. It seemed to be the first time they could get a break from the stress of school...and the memories of Hogwarts. 

He was snapped out of his daze when Ron elbowed him in the rib cage. “Ow…” Harry muttered unenthusiastically before turning to his best friend. 

“I’m glad you decided to go, mate!” He exclaimed. Harry provided a weak smile. 

“Yup.” 

Ron frowned at his meager response. “What’s got you down, mate?” 

Harry shrugged. He honestly would have been content staying in the dorm room for a week instead of socializing with people. After years of looking after others and their well-being, a man just needs some time to himself. 

“If you’re worried about who you’re going to room with, I gave a word in to Professor McGonagall,” Ron told him seriously. 

Harry winced. He hadn’t even thought of that. Most of the Gryffindor eighth years knew his “secret” so he hadn’t even given it a second thought. His gaze drifted toward the Slytherins, who were talking amongst themselves. The thought that he could be roomed with Zabini, Nott, or Malfoy hadn’t even crossed his mind. His hands were suddenly a lot more sweaty than they were before. 

“Shit, I didn’t even…” 

Ron gave a reassuring smile. “Don’t worry mate. McGonagall is a reasonable woman.”

Harry swallowed. “Yeah...yeah.” The ravenette’s eyes dropped to the grass. 

“Alright everyone! Hold on tight!” Professor Flitwick’s small voice called out. All the eighth years grabbed onto their pertaining portkeys and they were swept away to America.. 

* * *

It was raining when they arrived. Draco didn’t mind. If he had to be honest, rain was his favorite weather, despite the constant rain back at Hogwarts. 

He found out they were staying at a campsite in the woods. Each cabin had two beds and one bathroom. There was one main building with a lounge and cafeteria. It was definitely a “downscale” from what Draco was used to, but there were better things to worry about. Like getting to his cabin. They were to meet at the main building where McGonagall would give them room numbers and allow them to get settled. 

Pansy studied Draco as they walked. He saw her exchange a look with Blaise before the corners of her lips upturned in a frown. 

The blond stopped. “Is there something wrong?” He asked them. Blaise raised an eyebrow at Pansy for her to explain. 

“We’re worried, Draco.” 

He sighed in response. Ever since his trial, he had been different. A “bad” different according to the eighth year Slytherins. They urged him to go to a mind healer, but Draco refused profusely. He didn’t want to talk to anyone. He didn’t want to put that weight onto another human being. The thing he talked to the most about his problems was the pet kneazle he had adopted as a therapy animal. And Scorpius couldn’t console him when Draco was feeling down. 

“I know,” he responded. Pansy took Draco’s hand. This was new, something they had started to do during eighth year. Draco didn’t mind...he hadn’t known how starved he was of physical affection he was, even if it was just holding hands. The blond could feel tears start to blur his vision. “Pans…” 

“Just, try to enjoy your time here, okay? We’re starting anew, so don’t let the past haunt you so much.” 

Draco nodded mutely. He knew it wasn’t that easy, and he was sure they knew that too. They just cared for him...that was reassuring. He took a deep breath before continuing onward. 

* * *

Harry’s heart sank. He momentarily felt the need to throw up. “But professor…” he tried. His stomach churned with dread. 

McGonagall pursed her lips. “Mr. Potter, I’m afraid that this is for your own good.”

“I don’t think you understand, Professor,” he tried once more. 

“I think I understand quite well. You and Mr. Malfoy need to resolve any conflict between the two of you.”

“Professor,” he choked out. 

McGonagall gave him one more stinging look before turning to Neville. Harry sucked in a breath. He was going to be sick. He turned around, the key to his cabin clenched tightly in his fist. He walked stiffly out of the door and to Cabin 007. 

He turned the key and opened the door. His hand went up to his mouth. Malfoy was already there, bent over his suitcase. 

“Malfoy…” he greeted. The blond jumped and twirled around, his grey eyes wide. 

“Potter?” 

Harry rapidly swallowed. He was going to throw up right then and there. He couldn’t do this. It was too much. “I…” 

“Look, Potter, I...are you okay?” 

Harry shook his head before bolting to the bathroom. He dry heaved into the toilet, clutching his sides. “P...Potter!” 

“Shut up, Malfoy,” Harry croaked. He didn’t need this right now. Harry sat on the tile floor for several more heartbeats while Draco stared at him, wide-eyed. 

Neither of them spoke. Why would they? Harry’s first reaction to even interacting with Malfoy was throwing up...he probably thought he hated him. Harry let out a dry laugh. He shakily stood up, turning to face Malfoy, who’s complexion was paler than usual. 

“Malfoy,” he greeted once more, leaning his head casually to the side. 

* * *

_ What in Merlin’s tits just happened!?  _ Draco asked himself. He might be going crazy. The trauma finally had gotten to him and now he was having hallucinations. That had to be it. 

“Malfoy,” Harry greeted once more. Draco stood there in utter shock. Why was he suddenly so casual. What was going on?

“What the fuck,” is all he responded with. Harry let out an unstable laugh. He was shaking head to toe, his eyes wild with panic. 

“Is this going to happen every time you see me?” Malfoy asked. He wasn’t sure if that was an attempt at a joke or a pathetic question. Probably the prior. 

Harry shrugged. He adjusted his glasses with his wrist, blinking several times. “Who knows?” 

_ Okay, what the fuck? What the fuck going on?  _ Draco shook his head, staggering back to sit on the bed he claimed for himself. He was definitely going insane. 

He watched Harry go back to the doorway, where he had left his luggage. He then proceeded to drag it to the bed opposite his. He wiped his hands on his jeans and left. He just left, closing the door behind him without another word. 

Draco buried his face in his hands. What a wonderful start to the week. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and the absolute chaotic energy that emanates from it’s existence. This chapter is a bit comedic, but I assure you that the angst is coming for you all and you are not prepared. I hope you all have a scrumptious day! <3


	3. We all made mistakes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “What?”
> 
> “You heard me, Malfoy. We all did stupid things. You were just on the wrong side of the war.”
> 
> Draco looked furious. “I killed people, Potter!” 
> 
> “We all did stupid things, Draco!” Harry exclaimed. “Everyone is trying to let go of the past! And so do you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Finally a new chapter! My apologies for it being so short, but worry not the next chapter will be up soon! Constructive criticism is always welcome, especially about topics that I may not fully understand. 
> 
> ALSO! I’m still looking for a beta. So if anyone is interested you can comment or contact me via email (justapotato11037@gmail.com)

Harry hugged the blankets close. He stared at the television that had been provided for them in each of their cabins. It was a movie about the “final frontier”. He wasn’t quite sure what was happening, but he found he was able to relax while watching it. 

He had decided to stay in the cabin for the whole of the day. He needed to calm down about the whole Draco situation and frankly he deserved to relax. 

As the room got darker and Malfoy didn’t return, he decided it would be safe to change his clothes. He paused the telly and retrieved a clean pair of clothes. He trotted to the bathroom and closed it gently behind him. The ravenette slipped off his shirt and he stared at himself in the mirror. His eyes were immediately drawn to the black binder slowly suffocating him. He took a shaky breath before grabbing the bottom of it and slipping it off. He sighed as he felt instant relief. 

He quickly slipped his baggy shirt on and boxers. He took the black piece of cloth and he hid it inside his dirty clothes. He stepped out of the bathroom, and froze. “Malfoy,” he said quietly. He crossed his arms over his chest, his heart racing. 

“Potter...I wanted to talk to you.” 

“Um...now isn’t a good time?” Harry tried. He needed to get to his bed. He felt far too vulnerable. 

Malfoy’s eyes were calculating. They seemed to see right through Harry, but at the same time they knew nothing. He shifted uncomfortably under the blond’s stare. Harry shook his head and padded back to his bed, hugging the blankets close. 

All this time, Malfoy watched Harry, reading him like a book, picking him apart piece by piece. 

It might have been in Harry’s head. The paranoia of being found out getting to his him. 

“I’m sorry,” he suddenly blurted. Harry furrowed his brows. 

“For...what?”

Draco ran his fingers through those blond locks. His face was pleading. “Are you serious, Potter? Everything…during the war..” 

Harry’s face turned grim. “Oh,” he replied lamely.

“You don’t have to forgive me, but I thought I should apologize. I...I was stupid and easily manipulated. I did a lot of stupid things…”

Harry closed his eyes. “I forgive you, Malfoy.” He opened one eye to see an incredulous look on Malfoy’s face.

“ _ What _ ?”

“You heard me, Malfoy. We all did stupid things. You were just on the wrong side of the war.”

Draco looked furious. “I killed people,  _ Potter _ !” 

“We  _ all _ did stupid things, Draco!” Harry exclaimed. “Everyone is trying to let go of the past! And so do you.”

Malfoy let out a breath through his nose, staring at Harry for several heartbeats. “Okay, Potter,” he murmured. He silently walked to the bathroom, turning on the water. 

* * *

Draco covered his mouth as sobs attempted to escape his mouth. He closed his eyes, trying to focus on the water running down his body. 

Potter had forgiven him. He even looked happy about it. So  _ why  _ did he feel this way. Empty. Alone. Unworthy. 

Draco wrapped his arms around himself, his nails digging into the soft flesh.  _ Why. Why  _ did Harry forgive him? 

His knees suddenly gave out and he slumped onto the slick floor. He buried his face in his hands, the tears still coming. 

Draco turned the water off, grabbing for the towel on the counter. After drying himself off, he wrapped the towel around his waist. The slytherin stared at himself in the mirror. His eyes grazed his reflection, studying the white lines running across his chest.

He narrowed those grey eyes as he caught sight of a rumpled piece of cloth on the floor. He turned, picking it up. “What the…” he muttered. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do hope you enjoyed this chapter despite it being short <3


	4. He couldn’t help feeling these things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco gently shoved her, chuckling lightly. “Shut it, you melodramatic crumb.” Pansy grabbed her chest, gasping loudly. 
> 
> “Draco!” She exclaimed in an almost perfect Narcissa Malfoy voice. “Watch your mouth, young man, Malfoy do not use such language!” Draco lazily flipped her off, swallowing down a snicker. It was times like these he was thankful for his friends. He’d been an ass, he knew that. But even after all he’d done and all they’d gone through, they were still able to laugh like this. 
> 
> Sometimes Draco felt guilty just for being happy. There were people recovering from the war who couldn’t smile...because of him. It wasn’t healthy to think that way, but Draco didn’t really care. He couldn’t help feeling these things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, I know I know. It’s been forever and I have no excuses other than my lazy ass. This chapter’s a bit short, but I’m hoping to get future chapters longer. I hope you enjoy, and remember to stay inside and wash your hands <3

Harry leaned against his fist. His glasses askew and limbs flailed lazily across the bed. He was dozing off when Draco, coming out of the bathroom, startled him awake. 

“Potter?” Malfoy called into the dark room. “I think you left something in the bathroom.”

Harry bolted upright. He jumped to his feet and smashed his glasses onto his face. In those few seconds it took to get to the bathroom, he prayed, to whoever was listening, that it wasn’t what he thought it was. He hoped that for once in his life, Lady Luck would grace him. 

No. Such luck would never decide to grace the likes of Harry Potter. There on the floor laid his binder. Harry froze for several heartbeats, then mumbled an apology and grabbed it, shuffling away from Malfoy. 

“Oh, and Potter…” Harry froze and hummed a response. “Do try to pick up your clothes.” 

Harry tried to hide his sigh of relief. “Oh, bugger off, Malfoy,” he replied, a small smile gracing his features. He threw the binder into his trunk and plopped onto his bed.

Maybe rooming with Malfoy wasn’t such a bad thing… 

* * *

Rooming with Potter was the worst thing to happen to Draco.

Okay. Maybe not the  _ worst  _ thing, but it definitely wasn’t doing him any good.  _ Especially  _ after yesterday. He felt like he had accidentally uncovered a huge secret about _The Boy Who Lived Twice_. Draco knew exactly what the piece of clothing he found was, but he couldn’t help but feel guilty about seeing it. And on top of that…

Draco startled as a hand suddenly grabbed his knee, letting out a very undignified yelp. Pansy snickered and plopped next to him, practically sitting on his lap. “You looked deep in thought,” she pointed out, studying the fireplace of the gathering room. Draco glanced at her before glancing back to the fire. 

“What’s on your mind, darling?” 

Draco sighed and went to play with a strand of her dark hair. “Nothing you need to worry about.” 

“Is it about the Potter situation?” Draco felt his cheeks redden slightly. 

“Well yes, but it’s entirely different,” he mumbled. Pansy turned her head to gaze at him. “I can’t tell you.” 

“Wow, Draco,” she sighed dramatically, flinging her arms over his shoulders. “I thought you told me  _ everything!  _ Oh the betrayal! Oh the misery!”

Draco gently shoved her, chuckling lightly. “Shut it, you melodramatic crumb.” Pansy grabbed her chest, gasping loudly. 

“ _ Draco _ !” She exclaimed in an almost perfect Narcissa Malfoy voice. “Watch your mouth, young man, Malfoy do  _ not  _ use such language!” Draco lazily flipped her off, swallowing down a snicker. It was times like these he was thankful for his friends. He’d been an ass, he knew that. But even after all he’d done and all they’d gone through, they were still able to laugh like this. 

Sometimes Draco felt guilty just for being happy. There were people recovering from the war who couldn’t smile...because of him. It wasn’t healthy to think that way, but Draco didn’t really care. He couldn’t help feeling these things.

“Draco.” Pansy’s soft voice kicked him out of his head. She lightly brushed a strand of blond hair away from his face. “It’s okay to feel happy.” 

Draco gave a half-hearted chuckle. How she could read him so easily, he would never know. “I know…” She grabbed his hand and squeezed it tightly. Then, pressing a kiss to his cheek, she got up and walked away. He watched her walk away before closing his eyes and dozing off to the sound of the crackling fire.

* * *

Harry laughed loudly, bumping shoulders with Ron. The two staggered into the main building, still giggling about something Ron had said. “Your-Your face!” Harry wheezed, clutching his sides. Ron clapped Harry’s shoulder, chuckling along with him. They attempted to calm down when they spotted Hermione and Neville talking quietly in the “gathering room” as they dubbed it.

It reminded him a bit of the Gryffindor common room. Cozy couches and a large fireplace. In the middle was a dark wood coffee table. “Hey, ‘Mione!” called out Ron, startling Harry out of his daze. 

Hermione winced. “Quiet, Ronald,” she hissed, pointing to a chair. Harry could now make out a sleeping Malfoy, curled up in a chair and clutching a blanket. 

Ron scoffed. “Why does it matter if we wake him up?” He questioned loudly. Harry winced and jabbed Ron in his ribs. 

“Ronald!” she gasped, eyebrows furrowing. “Just let him sleep.” Malfoy stirred slightly, hugging his arms closer to his chest. She sighed and patted the seat next to her for Ron to sit. Harry sat on the couch across theirs. 

“What have you guys been up to,” Neville asked in a hushed voice. 

“We went to the lake,” Ron answered. “Harry refused to go swimming though.” 

Harry heaved out a sigh as Hermione facepalmed. “Seriously, Ron?” Neville said. Ron looked between the three, confused before his lips formed an “o”. Harry smiled lightly. Even though a lot of Harry’s friends knew he was transgender, sometimes they forgot. He didn’t mind. It comforted him sometimes, allowing him to imagine what it would be like to have been born correctly. 

“It’s alright, mate,” Harry assured the redhead. “I’ll be getting surgery soon.” A smile spread across Ron’s face. 

“Yeah!” He exclaimed, earning a harsh kick to the shin from Hermione, looking pointedly at the sleeping blond. “Sorry. Anyways, when’s the surgery, mate?”

Harry couldn’t help as he grinned. “End of spring.” 

Neville stood up and clapped Harry’s shoulder while Hermione let out a squeal of delight. “Oh Harry! That’s wonderful!” She smiled, forgetting all about Draco. 

Harry quickly glanced at Malfoy's sleeping form. His peaceful expression was now replaced with knitted brows and a small frown. He quickly looked away. 

They soon quieted down and a comfortable silence enveloped them. When suddenly, “I think Malfoy and Parkinson are dating.” 

Harry choked on air as he turned to Neville, wide-eyed. “What...what the fuck, Neville?” 

Neville shrugged, a smirk crawling up his face. “I saw them all touchy-feely earlier.” 

Ron fake-gagged. “Who would want to get ‘touchy-feely’ with  _ Malfoy _ .” He screwed his face up in disgust, earning another kick to the shin. Harry frowned. It couldn’t be _that_ bad…

“He’s right there, Ron,” Hermione hissed. Ron rolled his eyes. 

“He’s  _ sleeping _ .” 

“She also kissed his cheek,” Neville interrupted. “Parkinson did,” he clarified. Ron had another round of exaggerated gagging. 

Harry frowned. “Isn’t Malfoy gay?” All eyes turned to him. “What?” 

“How would you know, Harry?” Neville’s tone was accusing. Harry lifted his hands in surrender. 

“He came out didn’t he? Or maybe he was outed….Anyways, don’t you guys remember fifth year?”

There was a chorus of “oh’s” throughout the room. Then, “But those were just rumor’s right?” Hermjone pointed out.

“Let’s just stop talking about Malfoy,” Ron sighed. “It doesn’t really matter.” 

Harry glanced over to the Slytherin once more. He had brought the blanket up to his nose, so only his eyes were visible. His breathing was slow and steady and the distressed look on his face from before was gone. Harry felt a strange emotion swell in his chest. He blinked several times, shifting, before looking at his lap. 

“I think I’m going to shower,” Harry announced. He cast one more look to Draco, then left. 

* * * 

Draco’s eyes flew open, jumping to his feet with his wand in hand. “Woah, calm down, Malfoy.” Draco’s gaze followed the voice, landing on the Weasel.

He steadied his breathing and lowered his wand. “What was that noise…” His voice was rough with lack of use. How long had he been sleeping? 

“There was no noise,” Longbottom stated from his spot on the floor. Across him was Finnigan and Thomas who were playing chess on the coffee table. Granger and Weasley lounged on the couch, a book in Granger’s hands. 

“Oh,” Draco responded dumbly. It must have been his dream then. “How long have I been here?” 

“A few hours.” This time it was Granger who answered. Draco nodded, sitting back down awkwardly, then standing back up. 

“I should go then,” he said quietly. Surely they wouldn't want him to stay. As he prepared himself to leave, Granger called out to him. 

“Wait, Draco!” Draco froze. She ignored the glare from Weasley and continued talking. “You can stay if you want.” 

Draco hesitated. “I…” he closed his eyes and spoke again. “I don’t think anyone wants me here.” He then turned and rushed off, ignoring the empty feeling in his chest.


	5. A/N

Hey guys. As you can probably see this isn't an update. I'm sorry to say that this story will be on temporary hiatus. I just don't really like the way it's going and I have some other stories and projects that I want for focus on. I'll probably end up editing the hell out of it once I get the chance to, but for now there won't be any updates for a while. 

I hope you guys can understand and be supportive of my decision. Love you all <3


End file.
